Past Love
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Sam and Sofia had a relationship as teenagers, will they ever reunite? Cameos from Nate, Sully and Elena
1. Chapter 1

Title: Past Love

Pairing: Sam Drake & Sofia Marlowe

Rating: K+

A/N: Only own Sofia and the idea, rest belong to Naughty Dog

Summary: Sam and Sofia had a relationship as teenagers, will they ever reunite?

Chapter One

Sofia Marlowe had known Nate for a while and she had helped to save his life and also that of both Sully and Elena, who stayed close to Nate, and Sofia had always thought about Sam, she missed him and hoped that she would see him again, but Sofia had no idea that Sam was looking for her, he had known that her mother was not a nice person, Sam had no idea how he was gonna track down Nate and find out if he has seen Sofia, few months had passed and Sam had finally tracked Nate down to Jameson Marine, when he saw Nate, who was shocked and they shared a hug and after a catch up, Sam asked Nate if he had seen Sofia, when Nate tells Sam when the last time he last saw Sofia and hadn't seen her in five years, Nate also told Sam how Sofia had saved him along with Elena and Sully, hearing that made Sam smirk knowing that Sofia had done that, Sam then tells Nate that he wanted to find Sofia again, Nate asked Elena and Sully to help find Sofia again, Elena went to Jameson Marine to meet up with Nate who introduced Elena to his brother Sam, who was happy for his younger brother and Sully turned up and they all discussed how to find Sofia and as Nate's phone bleeped with a text message and as Nate opened the message, he found that it was from Sofia needing his help and he told Sam that it was from Sofia, that caused Sam to worry if Sofia was ok and when Sofia texted Nate back telling him where she was, he showed Elena the location in the message and she knew that they had to find her, when Sam asked where Sofia was, then Nate tells Sam that Sofia is in Syria in the citadel, which Sully knew all too well and they had to get there fast.

*Syria -The Citadel-

Nate, Elena,Sully and Sam arrived at the Citadel looking for Sofia when Nate's phone bleeped again and he answered it, he had it on loudspeaker and they all heard gunshots, Sam was scared of losing Sofia again, when Nate looked up and heard the shots, they all headed off in the direction of the shots, when Elena spotted Sofia in the gunfight, there was a lot of them and Nate knew that they had to act fast to save Sofia from the goons, when Nate started shooting the henchmen, Elena along with Sully joined in to try and save Sofia, after all the henchmen were dead, Nate went over to Sofia and he held her close as Nate led Sofia to a safe place and then she tells Nate that she wants to find Sam, when Sam then appeared and then Sofia turned around and saw Sam there, Sam was glad that Sofia was ok, he asked Sofia to have a private talk, when Sofia agreed, Sam led Sofia to a private place to have a talk, Sofia was sitting on the wall as they talked, Sam was glad to see Sofia again and they shared a hug.

Sam hoped that Sofia would give him another chance, Sam told Sofia how much he missed her, when she told him that she had missed him too, which made Sam smile, as they were talking, Sam was glad to be talking with Sofia again after all these years, Sofia put her hand on his shoulder which made Sam smile and he gently put his arm around her as she then cuddled into Sam, who asked Sofia to be his girl again, when Sofia looked to Sam and then she tells him that she will be his girl again, when Sam gave Sofia a soft kiss as Sofia then kissed Sam, he held her close to him as they kissed, when both Sofia and Sam headed to a motel room, once inside the motel room, Sofia put her hand on his shoulder, Sam smiled softly, as Sofia then surprised Sam with a kiss, when Sam kissed her back, she unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed, she whispered something in his ear, Sam smiled and they had some fun together, afterwards, Sofia was snuggled into him as he held her close to him, he was happy with Sofia, when Sam asked Sofia to be his girl again, when Sofia looked up to Sam and she tells him that she will be his girl again, Sam smiled and he then kissed her lovingly, Sofia was happy to be with Sam again, as they were in bed together, Sam put his hand on her side and cuddled her close to him, Sam softly sighed as he was glad to be with Sofia again, he didn't want to lose her again, Sofia was happy with Sam.

Sofia cuddled into Sam as she went to sleep on his chest, Sam held her close as she slept next to him, Sam knew how lucky he was to have Sofia back in his life again, Sam had told Sofia that he never stopped loving her and she told him that she would always love him, Sam cared about Sofia and she snuggled closer to him as they were in bed together, Sam knew how much Sofia meant to him and they were close to each other and Sofia had her hand on his heart as she cuddled into him lovingly, Sam was happy to be with Sofia again and he wanted her to be happy with him and he knew that he was lucky that she gave him a second chance, following day Sam awoke and he noticed that Sofia was still asleep on his chest, Sam smiled as he watched her sleep, he was happy to just watch her sleep next to him, Sam kept her warm as she slept in bed beside him, Sam knew how much he loved her still and he had never stopped loving her, after a couple hours, Sofia woke up and she sighed softly as Sam gave her a good morning kiss and she smiled in their kiss; Sofia was happy to be with him again, Sam knew how lucky he was that he had found her again and they were back together with each other, Sam gently grazed her arm with his knuckles softly as he was being loving towards her, Sofia smiled as she loved what Sam was doing and even he knew that, Sam smiled as he then kissed her softly, he wrapped both arms around her as they shared a soft loving kiss while in bed together.

As Sam got up to get something to eat when Nate came over to Sam's motel room to see how he was and Nate asked Sam where Sofia was, then Sam told Nate that Sofia was asleep in bed, Nate noticed the smirk and he didn't ask any further questions, when an hour later Sofia appeared and got a glass of orange juice, Sam smiled as he watched her, when once she'd had her drink, she went over to Sam and cuddled into him, Sam was happy and he wrapped his arm around Sofia, as Nate saw that sweet moment between Sofia and Sam, he knew that they were happy and Nate was glad that Sam was happy again with Sofia, as Nate watched how happy his brother was with Sofia, he was glad that Sam was happy.

Sofia stayed close to Sam as she was happy to be with him, Sofia knew how much she loved Sam and always would love him for the rest of her life, Sam had his arm around her side, later that day both Sam and Sofia were cuddling by the fire, Sofia had her hand on his stomach as she was close to him, Sam knew how much Sofia meant to him and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Sofia smiled softly as Sam was being very loving towards her, Sam held her close as they spent time together reconnecting their relationship, Sofia loved Sam so much and she was lucky to be his girl, Sam whispered something sweet to Sofia, when she then kissed Sam lovingly.

Few days later, Sam and Sofia left to start their life together, Sam moved his stuff into Sofia's place, Sofia went to make a drink when Sam walked over to her and held her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder lovingly, Sofia was happy to be back with Sam again, she loved him and she knew that he loved her too, Sam kept his hand on her stomach as he was close to her, he just wanted to feel close to her and show her love everyday, later that day Sofia was relaxing with a book, when Sam decided to put his hand on her arm as he grazed her arm with his knuckles softly, Sam smirked as Sofia put her bookmark in the book and set it on the table when she turned around, then Sam kissed her with a sweet passion, Sofia smiled in their passionate kiss, when their kiss lead to fun by the warm fire, Sofia loved how romantic Sam was with her and she loved when he kissed her neck, Sam loved showing her just how much he loved her and always would.

What happens in part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Two Years Later-

Sam and Sofia were settled into their life together, Sam had his arms around Sofia as they were watching a movie together, Sofia loved Sam and how happy they were together, Sam noticed that Sofia still had her promise ring on that he'd given her before they lost touch as Sam smiled, he wanted to make things official with her, as they were watching the film, when Sam then suprised Sofia by asking her to marry him, Sofia asked if he was serious, when Sam tells Sofia that he was serious, then Sofia smiled and tells Sam that she will marry him, Sam gave Sofia a loving kiss, he was so happy that she had agreed to marry him, Sam put the engagement ring on her finger, then he kissed her lovingly, Sofia was happy with Sam and she couldn't wait to marry him, later that night as Sofia was getting changed for bed, Sam smirked as he watched her, when he snuck up behind her and wrapped both arms around her and he placed soft kisses on her shoulder, Sofia turned around and they kissed lovingly as Sam led her to their bed, as they kissed Sam was being romantic towards Sofia and they had some fun under the duvet.

Sofia was cuddled into Sam after their fun, she was happy with him and as Sam held Sofia close to him, he knew how happy he was with Sofia who was close to him as they were happy together, a few months later Sam took Sofia to Italy and she wondered what Sam had planned when he led Sofia to a beautiful spot when he tells her that they were going to get married, Sofia was surprised and she agreed, Sam and Sofia went and got married, Sofia was happy to marry him and Sofia took his last name, Sam smiled and they kissed to celebrate their marriage, Sam and Sofia went for a walk along the beach, she was cuddled into him as they were alone together, Sofia was happy to be married to Sam, who was glad to married to Sofia, as they watched the sunset together as Sam wrapped both arms around her waist as he held her close to him, Sofia tells Sam that she loves him, when Sam tells Sofia that he loves her too, later they went back to the hotel and they kissed softly, Sam held Sofia close to him as they were in bed, Sam knew how much he loved Sofia and he was glad to be married to Sofia and they were close to each other, Sam was so happy with Sofia and they were happy together.

After a few weeks, both Sofia and Sam returned home to settle into married life, Sam carried Sofia over the threshold, she was so happy and once inside their apartment, Sam set her down on her feet, Sam set their stuff into their bedroom, Sofia was happy and she got a drink of water, when Sam appeared from their room and went over to Sofia, he snaked his arms around her and kissed her shoulder softly and he told Sofia how much he loved her and she told him that she loved him too, Sam knew that Sofia was the love of his life and he knew that maybe he and Sofia would have a family when the time was right and later Sam asked Sofia if she would want a family with him when it was the right time, then Sofia tells Sam that she would like a family with him when they were both ready, Sam knew what she meant by that and they shared a soft loving kiss, Sam knew how happy he was to be with Sofia and he gave her a loving hug, she loved being in his arms and she told Sam that she would always be his, he smiled and then he kissed her softly as he placed his hand on her arm as he kissed her neck and Sofia loved this side of Sam and she loved him so much, Sofia cuddled close to Sam as they were by the warm fire, Sam held Sofia close to him as he was being loving towards Sofia who was cuddled into his side as he had his arm around her side, he knew that she was happy with him and also that they both wanted a family when it was the right time, Sofia loved Sam so much and she knew how much he meant to her and always would, Sam loved married life with Sofia and he knew that she was the love of his life, he also loved seeing her smile.

Sofia was happy to have Sam in her life and she was close to him, Sam gently hugged her and he then kissed her softly and he smiled as they kissed, Sofia loved him so much and their kiss got passionate; Sam led Sofia to their bed later that night and he held her close to him as they were in bed together, Sam was happy with Sofia, they were close to each other, Sam placed soft kisses on Sofia's left arm as he was being romantic towards her, Sofia loved how romantic Sam was with her and she knew how happy he was, she placed her hand on his chest and she tells him that she loved him, Sam smiled and tells her that he loves her too; he then kisses her to show his love for her.

Sam watched Sofia sleep on his chest, he loved her with all his heart and knew that when the time was right, they would try for a family together, Sam knew that Sofia would be a good mom, he loved knowing that they would be trying soon, Sofia cuddled close to Sam while in bed together, Sam was happy to be married to Sofia and they had a close bond, Sam was happy to love Sofia and they were close to each other, Sofia was sound asleep on Sam's chest and he watched her sleep and he loved watching her sleep on his chest, Sofia sighed in her sleep as she was comfy in his arms and they had a happy life together.

Four months after Sam and Sofia got married, she told Sam that they maybe should try for a baby, Sam asked Sofia if she was ready for a baby and Sofia told Sam that she was ready to have a baby with him, Sam smiled softly and he kissed her lovingly, Sofia smiled as she saw how happy he was that they were going to try for a baby together, Sam held Sofia close to him, he kissed her shoulder lovingly as his hand snaked onto her waist, Sofia smiled softly, she put her hand on his chest as they shared a soft kiss and Sam whispered something in her ear and Sofia agreed to his suggestion, they later tried that night for a baby together, Sam held Sofia close afterwards and he placed a soft loving kiss on her cheek as he held her close to him, Sofia was happy with him and even Sam knew that and he was happy and knew that she was happy too.

A couple months after that night, Sofia had been sick in the mornings, Sam worried about Sofia and he made an appointment for Sofia to see the doctor, once they got to the health centre and checked in, Sam comforted Sofia as they waited to see the doctor, when they were called into see the doctor, Sam explained what was wrong with Sofia and the doctor decided to send Sofia for a blood test and even Sam knew that Sofia didn't like needles and Sam was by her side, they got the results back quite quickly and the doctor called Sofia and gave her results of the blood test, once Sam got back home, he saw Sofia by the fire and he asked her what did the results say and then Sofia tells Sam that she is eight weeks pregnant, Sam was so happy that Sofia was pregnant with their first baby, he gave her a loving kiss and he then placed a soft kiss on her stomach, Sofia knew that Sam was happy and she kissed him softly, she loved him so much.

Sam was so happy that Sofia was pregnant with their first baby, he loved Sofia so much and Sam then put his hand on Sofia's baby bump lovingly, she saw how happy he was, she cuddled into him and they were happy, later that night Sam watched in awe at Sofia changing and he walked over to her and he placed his hand on her baby bump lovingly and he was so proud of Sofia and he kissed her shoulder softly as they headed to bed, Sam made sure that Sofia was comfy and he placed soft kisses on her two month baby bump, Sofia smiled softly seeing how happy Sam was knowing that they were having a baby together, they soon got to sleep a little later, Sam slept with his hand resting on Sofia's baby bump lovingly, Sofia was asleep close to Sam as he put the duvet over her to keep both Sofia and their unborn baby warm, Sam softly sighed as he went to sleep with Sofia in his arms, Sam was happy as he slept with Sofia by his side.

As they went for the three month scan, Sam got to see their unborn baby for the first time and he got emotional seeing their unborn baby and he gave Sofia a loving kiss, they got pictures of the scan and Sam held Sofia close as they headed back home together and Sofia was happy with him and when they got back home again, Sam was happy with Sofia and he kept a gentle hold of Sofia and he loved her so much, he placed his hand on her cheek as he then kissed her lovingly, as she kissed him back, she put her hand on his arm as they shared a soft kiss.

Sam was happy that he was going to be a dad in six months time, he was scared but he also knew that it was normal and then he tells Sofia that she will be an amazing mom to their unborn baby, when Sofia then tells Sam that he will be an amazing dad to their unborn baby, Sam smiled and he kissed Sofia lovingly, he was so happy with Sofia and he was excited to meet their unborn baby in six months time, Sofia was happy and she was cuddled into him, Sam was happy that Sofia was carrying his baby and he gave Sofia a very loving cuddle and a soft loving kiss, Sofia was close to Sam as they bonded over their unborn baby and she knew how happy they were together and Sam wondered how Nate was and knew that he hadn't seen him in over two years and even Sofia noticed that and she knew that Sam missed Nate, she even knew that Nate had no idea about the baby or that she and Sam were now married either, Sofia went over to Sam and rubbed his shoulders lovingly, he let her and she place a soft loving kiss on his neck, she wondered of he was ok, when Sam tells her that he wants to tell Nate about their marriage and unborn baby, when Sofia agreed with him, she then gave him a sweet hug and he held her close to him, he loved her and their unborn baby.

As the following six months passed, Sofia went into labour with Sam by her side, he helped her through the pain, she held his hand tightly as each pain hit, he was scared and knew that she was scared too, after seven or so hours later, Sofia gave birth to a healthy 6lb 4oz baby girl, Sam was nursing their newborn baby daughter, as he was happy to be a dad as he joined Sofia in her hospital room, he gently placed their newborn daughter into Sofia's arms as he sat up on her hospital bed as he was happy to be a dad to his baby girl, Sam then gave Sofia a loving kiss and she kissed him too, she asked Sam what name their newborn baby daughter should have, Sam wasn't sure, when Sofia then suggested naming their newborn baby girl Lexi Rose Drake, when Sam smiled and he agreed to the name that Sofia suggested for their newborn baby daughter.

Sam took Sofia and their newborn baby girl Lexi home a couple days later, Sam was happy that he was a dad to his baby daughter, as he held baby Lexi close to him, Sofia smiled seeing how happy Sam was to be a dad to their baby girl, Sofia was happy to be a mom to her little baby girl with Sam, as they were now a family, Sofia cared about Sam and she knew how happy he was to be a dad to their newborn baby girl Lexi Rose, as they were settling into parenthood to their newborn baby daughter, Sam was holding their newborn baby girl close to him and he placed a sweet kiss on his little girl's forehead, Sofia saw that sweet moment and she knew how much being a dad meant to him, Sofia placed a soft kiss on Sam's shoulder as she was happy with him, Sam watched their baby daughter Lexi sleeping in his arms as Sofia gave Sam a soft loving kiss and he kissed her back, as Sofia was happy to be a mom to Lexi.

Sofia had known how much Sam suited being a dad to their baby daughter and she told him that, Sam smiled softly and he was bottle-feeding their baby girl, Sofia smiled softly as she remained close to Sam and their baby daughter Lexi Rose, as they were settling into being a family to their newborn daughter, Sofia loved Sam so much and she knew how much Sam missed Nate and she decided to secretly get in touch with Nate and surprise Sam, when a couple weeks later, Sam heard a knock at the door and he went to open it and saw Nate there along with Elena, Sam was happy to see Nate again and they shared a hug, when Nate told Sam that Sofia sorted this out and Sam smiled when he let them inside their place, when Sofia appeared holding their baby girl Lexi in her arms, Nate was confused when Sam tells Nate that he and Sofia were married for the past couple years and then Sam also tells Nate that he and Sofia have a baby daughter, Nate gave Sam a hug, he was happy for him and Nate got hold his baby niece Lexi Rose for the first time, Sofia smiled seeing Lexi in the arms of her uncle Nate, Sofia saw Sam smile and she went over to him and gave him a loving hug, when Sam thanked Sofia for what she did, then Sam kissed Sofia lovingly, Elena knew how happy Sam was with Sofia and their baby girl Lexi.

Sofia put her hand on Sam's shoulder lovingly as he then wrapped his arms around her waist, Elena saw the sweet moment between Sofia and Sam, she smiled knowing how happy they were together, even Nate saw that moment as he held his baby niece as Nate knew how happy Sam was with Sofia, later that evening, Sam put their baby girl down for the night into her crib, when he then saw Sofia and he went over to her, then Sam gave her a very loving kiss, he held her close as they kissed, Sofia knew how much she loved Sam and he told her that their little girl was in her crib, Sofia smiled and when they were going to bed, Sofia saw Lexi sound asleep in her crib, Sam held Sofia close to him as they headed to bed together, Sofia got changed into her nightwear, when Sam wrapped both arms around her as he kissed her neck softly, Sofia smiled as she enjoyed what Sam was doing to her, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her, Sam knew how much Sofia meant to him and he knew how much he loved their marriage.

What happens in the epilogue?


End file.
